Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth
by mrumley02
Summary: Following the Quartet 19 Years after the Battle I don't own anything except the story-line. This involves Characters from: Narnia, Pirates of the Caribbean, Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus and also Harry Potter
1. The Letters

**Chapter 1 ****Part One ****– The Missing Letters**

One day after the mystery of the Deathly Hallows Harry Potter and Ginny Potter had Sons and daughters of their own, they had 2 sons named Albus Severus Potter and James Potter, their other child was a girl named Lily Potter. Now Harry and Ginny where trained in the magical arts and had been to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had got their acceptance letters when they were eleven, this year Albus and James were eleven but when the letters should have come they weren't there Albus said "where's my acceptance letter" "I don't know" his dad replied and so they waited.

…

Just before Supper Harry Potter's good friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley arrived at 12 Grimmauld place where Harry Lived, they knocked on the door and waited to find being greeted by Lily, Lily was glad to see Mr and Mrs Weasley brought along their kids, Rose and Hugo. Just by Mr and Mrs Weasley's expression Harry and Ginny knew something was up. "What's wrong?" They asked simultaneously. Hermione replied "Ron's broken the frying pan and now we can't fix it, too bad you threw away The Elder Wand Harry" "It was meant to be" he said. Finally Ginny said "Why don't you have dinner with us?" "That would be nice" said Ron in a rather low tone.

**Chapter 1 ****Part Two****– The Unusual Letters**

The next day Hermione and Harry had a talk privately. Hermione said "Do you know why our letters for Rose and Hugo have not come yet? Ron hasn't realised there was something wrong" Harry replied "Well, we haven't got our letters yet either, but Ron doesn't surprise me he's eats too much" Then there was dead silence but Hermione saw something, it screeched and flew at her, luckily Harry yelled out, it was an Owl and the owl dropped letters on Harry but it stayed there "this owl looks like Hedwig' said Harry and opened the letters:

'_Dear Mr H Potter,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience of the owl but this is your new owl you may name him whatever you wish. On a more Special note you have been invited to be Headmaster of Hogwarts as I am retiring halfway through term, Hermione Granger will be the new deputy. Ron will become Quidditch captain as you would have been except that you will be too busy. Ginny will stay at home till next year when she will become defence against the dark arts teacher as we will have temporary teachers and she will need to care for Lily. The equipment letters are contained but there are no welcome letters please tell the group and anyone you wish. At Hogwarts there will be some instructions for you and rituals you are required to attend 1 month early._

_My Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizadry_

_P.S. Your title is Officially Lord Harry James Baron Potter Black_

"So that's why the letters are late" Chuckled Hermione "well what a surprise" but she hadn't read the letter yet. Harry Called "Ginny, Ron, Lily, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo come ere" trying to sound like Hagrid "coming" said Ginny with a little laugh

...

"That's Gre-at" said Lily upset she had to wait 1 year. "Hang on, 1 month early!" "What that means, tomorrow!" "Well get ready" said Ginny "but Mum I can't go" replied Lily, Ginny yelled from the other room. "You're coming anyway."


	2. The Strange Ride

**Chapter 2 – The Strange Ride**

All of a sudden a whirlwind appeared around them and they disapparated to some place where they saw images of Platform 9 ¾ and then Hogwarts then Harry noticed it was just him and wondered where the others were. He landed in Dumbledore's office where there was a bucket in front of him and Prof McGonagall by his side. "What's this for" Harry said nodding at the bucket. Professor McGonagall laughed "don't worry it's just that…" "Where's the rest of us" broke in Harry. "They're safe" Replied the Professor. "Now, do you accept this promotion?" "Yes, I do Professor" "there is no need to call me professor anymore, call me Minerva." "Okay, but what do I need to do" asked Harry "well you need to do these things" She said pulling out a scroll, she opened it and it was only 10 cm long she said" Harry Potter" and it opened to a massive 3 ft. the list read:

_I. Sleep in the Back room_

_II. Wake up at precisely 9AM_

_III. Visit Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lily, James and Albus at Hermione's new office (A.K.A. the Transfiguration Office)_

_IV. Come to meet me at 9:30 at your Office_

_V. Prepare to go to The Fountain of Youth_

_VI. Depart at Dusk on the Dawn Treader_

_VII. Arrive at the fountain_

_VIII. Locate a Mermaid's tear and Aqua Da Vida on the ship of Aslan Ponce De Leon Narnia_

_IX. Drink of the fountain_

_X. Return on Ponce De Leon's ship_

_XI. Complete the Paperwork with a scar-quill_

_XII. Have your School speech Earlier than normal school time_

_Good Luck_


	3. The Departing

**Chapter 3 – The Departing**

Harry woke at 9PM exactly but he wasn't sure how and went to Transfiguration to talk with his Family. As he walked in he got a big shout and a slobber of yells but he managed to calm them down.

…

"so your-your-you're leaving" managed Ron "Yeah apparently" said Harry and realised it was 9:30 and leaved with Hermione and Ron to go meet Minerva on the way he met this chief mouse named Reepicheep and made friends. When they met at the office the Dawn Treader was ready to leave. "I thought you meant with a motor" said Harry "Motor, well I don't know what that is, but let's just say we are using a renewable energy source stay up till late tonight Ron and Ginny leave tonight with Lily "did you mention Hermione because I didn't hear it" said Ron "no I didn't, Hermione must go with Harry into Narnia with the Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe, together Headmaster & Deputy Headmistress" "so this is good bye for a while" said Hermione "see you" snapped back Ron and Minerva left for the Astronomy Tower with the two following.

…

The next day they boarded the Dawn Treader and left.


	4. Voyage of The Dawn Treader

**Chapter 4 – The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

1st day in and Harry Realised that Reepicheep had snuck on with his Mice warrior and the Dawn Treader somehow went through a portal to Narnia and was greeted by a battle between a Man and wolf, the wolf was talking to a lion whilst battling, in the end the man won and was renamed "Sir Peter Wolfs bane" by the lion. Peter lead them to a tent were his family: Susan, Lucy, Edmund and himself talked about the lion who turned out to be called Aslan and how they must battle the White Witch 'Jadis' and the prophecy of Seven: 4_ Must come from Spare Oom wide, whilst 2 must come with magic pride, together they fine the 7__th__ one, to restore peace to everyone._ Harry Said "you are the four from Spare Oom" "yes but, well we are from your old world but Lucy said Spare Room and they heard Spare Oom so yeah" Replied Peter Hermione asked "but who's this 7th one we must find as we are magical, I presume you know of the story of Heroes of Olympus because it may be the Son of _Poseidon _Percy Jackson" "Poseidon" mentioned the sneaky Reepicheep. "The Greek version of the Roman god Neptune" Replied an angry Hermione.


	5. Jadis and the Battle

**Chapter 5 – Jadis **_Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Conqueror of the Stone Table_

The White Witch came and tried to strike Harry with her Stone wand and hit Hermione instead "Homorphus" said Harry turning her back to herself and then Jadis knew what they were capable of. The battle thereafter was too bloody to describe and so I skip this part

…

In the end Jadis queen of Narnia is no longer queen and Cair Paravel: the castle of the 6 thrones was filled with their bodies and from there they travelled with the Pevensie's all the way to the land of Gaea, as it turned out Aslan came along and roared a mighty wind that blew them to Olympus and sent them flying to yet another war where they docked to fight Alconyeus in Alaska they saw what Hermione said was Hazel and Frank pulling Alconyeus on a horse all the way to Camp Jupiter with Reyna as Praetor. When they came to camp Jupiter they didn't see the trio they saw only a mob of people, yet they knew they were there Percy Jackson was claimed praetor II


	6. Lost and Found Secrets with a Mermaid

**Chapter 6 – Secrets and a Mermaid**

Harry lay in a tent that had been magically expanded with Ginny. Ginny asked "What was it that Hermione said about the Elder wand" Harry replied "She said 'Too bad you threw away the elder wand Harry' " Harry smirked with a sense of humour in his emerald green eyes "Lord Harry James Baron Potter Black tell me what you are talking about this instance!" she shouted but still a little playfully, Harry smirked "The thing is I didn't throw it away" showing Ginny the wand, "But keep it our little secret.

…

The next morning Harry woke Ginny up with a passionate kiss and they went outside to find Hermione pulling Ronald out of bed "Hurry up Ronald we have to-""Go" interrupted the Pevensie's in unison. "But first we must visit the castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean"

…

One wild chariot ride later they came to Cair Paravel and they were all crowned kings and queens in Narnia but they repaired and sailed on towards the east.

…

5 days later they arrived at a ship with a mermaid on it the mermaid was crying so Harry said _"Accio mermaid tears" _and the tears came, the mermaid looked up with a hint of confusion and jumped out of the ship and dived into the ocean.


End file.
